


Ruby Rose and the Infinite Cookies

by DudeManWriter



Series: Team RWBY and the Infinite Meals [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: A Probably Inaccurate Example of Humping or Grinding or Whatever, Butt Expansion, F/F, Rapid weight gain, Spanking, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DudeManWriter/pseuds/DudeManWriter
Summary: What's a girl to do when presented with an infinite pile of special cookies and a girlfriend with a fondness for larger ladies?





	Ruby Rose and the Infinite Cookies

As Ruby marched into her team’s dorm room, she expected to be met by her girlfriend. After all, Weiss did send her a message to come to the dorm immediately and alone. But the dorm room was devoid of any other people. However, Ruby did notice something different. On the desk by the door there was a plate of cookies and a little notecard sitting next to it. Ruby raced over and picked it up to read.

 

Ruby

I have had these special biscuits made for you. I am certain that you will enjoy the secret ingredients.

With love,

Weiss

 

Ruby set the note down carefully and turned to the plate. It was piled high with large, thick chocolate chip cookies that made Ruby’s mouth water. She shut her eyes, blocking out the rest of the world so she could savour the cookies as she dug in. Cookie after cookie disappeared into her hungry mouth. The sweet taste was one of the greatest sensations she had ever felt. It felt like this amazing experience would never end. After about a dozen or so cookies, Ruby paused with a cookie in her hand. Usually by now she would be out of cookies, and the pile didn’t seem any bigger than normal. She opened her eyes and the plate seemed as full as it was at the start. That seemed impossible to Ruby. She reached down and grabbed a cookie. As it left the pile, the pile seemed to adjust its shape, but not get any smaller. As she thought about how one of her favourite dreams could become reality, she put the cookies in her mouth to empty her hands and tugged at her skirt, which didn’t quite seem to be sitting right. As she tugged and pulled, she found that the skirt wouldn’t be going anywhere. As she turned to look, her eyes bulged with surprise at what she saw. Her normally small and petite frame had grown wider and softer, especially her rear, which had ballooned in every direction and was large and protruding enough to provide a shelf at the small of her back. She swallowed the cookies and as they hit her stomach, she watched her rear grow, slowly expanding just a touch. She turned to her front and saw the same story, even if her belly and breasts hadn’t grown by quite as much. She let out a squeal of excitement as she punched the air.

“Oh my goodness, Weiss, you’re the best!” Ruby cheered.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it,” Weiss’ voice said from right behind her. Before Ruby could turn to see her, Weiss came up behind her and took a firm hold on Ruby’s wide hips. Weiss moved in far enough to grind her crotch up against Ruby’s pillowy rear. “It turns out bigger truly is better,” Weiss added, dropping her voice to a breathy, lustful whisper. Ruby let out a nervous laugh.

“I mean, it is, but now I’m worried that I’m gonna get horny every time I eat a bunch of cookies,” Ruby whispered back.

“Is that such a bad thing?” Weiss asked quietly, as she slip a hand down the back of Ruby’s too-short skirt and grabbed a handful of Ruby’s plush, pantyhose covered rear. Ruby let out a noise that was half a gasp of surprise and half a moan of pleasure. A devilish smirk covered Weiss’ face. “Oh, I enjoyed hearing that noise.” She gave Ruby’s rear a quick squeeze, pulling another, very similar noise from Ruby’s lips, this time with more moaning that gasping. “And you enjoy making that noise, don’t you?” Ruby locked her mouth shut to stifle the quiet moans she was letting out as Weiss teased her, electing to answer Weiss with a nod. “In that case, perhaps you should keep eating. I prefer to do this with especially large rears.”

“A-anything you say,” Ruby answered eagerly, yet nervously. She reached down to the seemingly infinite cookie pile and picked up more food that quickly disappeared into Ruby’s hungry mouth. As Ruby ate, now aware of the cookies’ effects, she felt her already snug clothes grow tighter, as her panties and pantyhose were stretched by her ballooning rear and her waist cincher squeezed her fat gut. Ruby saw Weiss’ dainty yet dextrous hands snake around her growing belly to the cincher. With a few deft movements, the cincher’s knots were undone and Ruby’s belly escaped its confines, making it look quite a bit larger, but not as large as the rear that Weiss’ hands had returned to. With the cincher dealt with, and Ruby growing larger and larger by the second, Weiss happily began massaging Ruby’s massive and soft rear, and Ruby began moaning through her mouthfuls of cookies. It didn’t take long for the strain of Ruby’s blubbery butt to begin to take a toll on her clothes. Her skirt only served to cover the shelf that her bubble butt had created, and it did nothing to hide the slowly forming ladders in the legs and rear of her pantyhose. Deciding to save what was left of them, Weiss ran her hands up Ruby’s expansive rear and gripped the waistband, pulling the pantyhose and heavily stretched panties down to Ruby’s knees. “Eeep! Weiss! What’s happening?!” Ruby asked as she sprayed crumbs everywhere.

“If your fat ass got any fatter, you would ruin your perfectly good outfit,” Weiss explained in a saccharine voice. “But now that that’s out of the way…” Weiss hit Ruby’s pale and pillowy rear with an open-handed slap, hard enough to make it jiggle dramatically, but soft enough to barely leave a mark. Ruby responded with a whiny moan in one rare moment where her mouth wasn’t full. “What was that, Ruby? I didn’t hear you,” Weiss growled into Ruby’s ear as she held herself close.

“M-more,” Ruby pleaded. “I need m-more!” Another slap landed on Ruby’s ass. Then another, and another. Waves of fat reverberated constantly across Ruby’s gelatinous ass as Weiss had her fun with it. Between the food, the sensation of gaining and the excitement of being spanked by Weiss, Ruby didn’t think she would last long before needing some sort of release. She had even began rubbing her tree-trunk-like thighs together to create even just the tiniest bit of friction. After what felt like an eternity, Weiss finished with the spanking and groping and leaning to whisper some more sultry commands into her ear.

“Lie on the bed for me, on your stomach,” Weiss ordered. Quickly, Ruby followed Weiss’ order, noticing that the fat belly was a little tricky to lay on and that her disproportionately wide hips and rear spilled over the sides of the single bed. As she finally got comfortable, she began to feel Weiss massaging one of her massive cheeks in long stroking motions, even if it did feel a little strange. It didn’t take long for Ruby to figure out what really was happening, between the wet feeling on her bare skin and the quiet little moans that Weiss was making.  
“D-does that really work?” Ruby asked, trying to twist around enough to catch a view of Weiss, but not too much to avoid distracting Weiss.

“It’s feels like nothing else,” Weiss said in a rapturous, almost reverential tone. “I just have to reward you for it,” she added, her composure slowly unravelling as she worked on grinding out an orgasm. She leant down and slipped a hand between Ruby’s titanic thighs, before slipping a few fingers into Ruby’s achingly desperate core. Ruby’s own sounds of pleasure echoed Weiss’ increasingly louder sounds as the two edged closer and closer to their well needed orgasms. To make things even better for Ruby, Weiss’ free hand was far from idle, stimulating Ruby with generous amounts of attention to her truly gargantuan rear. In almost no time at all, Ruby felt herself hurtling towards an orgasm. Right as Weiss picked up her own pace, Ruby felt the first wave of her orgasm begin to crash against her, feeling it in every fibre of her much larger than normal body. Ruby fell into her own little world as pleasure flowed through her and loud moans of ecstatic pleasure flowed freely from her mouth, with no regard for subtlety. After what felt like too much and not enough time, Ruby felt herself coming down from her incredible orgasmic high and back to the real world. When her mind came to, she saw Weiss laying in her arms, a dopey grin on her face and her slim chest rising and falling quickly as Weiss panted from excitement and exertion. A quick kiss on the lips sobered Ruby up quickly.

“Um, did you enjoy it?” Ruby asked nervously.

“It was, without any kind of lie or exaggeration, one of the greatest experiences of my life,” Weiss breathed as she snuggled in close. “I would ask for more, but I’m not certain that I could handle the excitement.”

“Well, maybe we could try a role reversal some time,” Ruby suggested. A pause hung in the air for just a moment.

“Gods, that is an amazing idea,” Weiss said, letting just a small amount of her boundless excitement for the idea show through. “Another time though, that session took a lot out of me.” Ruby let out a long yawn.

“Yeah, same. We aren’t gonna get busted by Yang and Blake, are we?” Ruby asked.

“It’ll wear off, trust me. If it doesn’t wear off before they get here, you can punish me by not giving me the chance to do what you’ve done,” Weiss offered. Ruby mumbled out a positive sounding response before her eyelids grew too heavy and sleep took her off to dream about this potential chance to fatten Weiss up. She almost couldn’t wait for it, but wait she would.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this one is based on a picture by @Cake-Deviant over on DeviantArt (specifically this one: https://cake-deviant.deviantart.com/art/Ruby-Rose-BBW-733324358) and I'm planning do do all 4 of them, so that'll be fun. Also I added the butt focus because of a request from a reader over on ff.net, so yeah.


End file.
